Complete Collection of PunkLee Oneshots
by IcedSovereign
Summary: This is fanfic is all about one-shots between my current favorite WWE couple, CM Punk and AJ Lee. Can relieve the hate of AJ/Cena too! I'm open to requests for this one, so PM me if interested. -SECC
1. Call Me

_A.N: Aha! Your Straight Edge Savior of PunkLee is back! Sorry, I had writer's block, if you're wondering why i haven't updated in __awhile. I promise to try very soon though :) _

_Well, this is just random requested oneshot collection xD Can't explain too well lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

Punk hurried over to the counter, snatching his phone and pressing on 'Answer' not even looking at who was calling him. His phone was ringing constantly so might as well get this over with.

"H-Hello?" spoke a nervous voice from the other end.

Well this wasn't what he was expecting at all. "Hey, I didn't think you'd actually call." The WWE Champion was pleasantly surprised that the petite Diva called him. _Maybe_ he made hints while in a tag team match against her boyfriend and the Miz.

She let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, I did. I wanted to talk to you about something!"

The tattooed Superstar smirked. "What about?" It wasn't often that he and the firecracker actually spent one on one quality time together. They were always with friends and fellow Superstars that he only had time to steal her away from the crowd for a few video game rounds. Now when Bryan seemed to start mistreating her he barely ever saw her again, and when he did she always looked unhappy.

"I…I guess I miss spending time with you and….Can we hang out sometime?" the pint-sized Diva managed to get out. The girl was nervous and it was understandable by the way Bryan treated her. The man had turned into a complete asshole ever since he became World Champ.

"What about Danny Boy? Wouldn't he be jealous?" Punk asked jokingly, but privately wanted to give his former friend a good beating for having the usual spitfire so nervous and sad all the time.

His heart went out to his friend at her next words. "He doesn't even notice me anymore, so no he won't care."

He thought about it, and then finally relented. "Okay. Wanna meet up for breakfast tomorrow? We can go to a."

The Chicago native could tell she was smiling. "Sure! I'll see you in the morning then. By the way, I'm staying on the same floor as you. Goodnight Punk." Ah, there was the A.J he knew. Chirpy and spunky.

He chuckled slightly at her tone. "Good to know. 'Night April." And just like that her birth name rolled of his tongue as he hung up. Hell, he liked her name. It was…. (This is very embarrassing for him to think) pretty.

The WWE Champion sighed, flopping down on the hotel bed to attempt to fight his insomnia.

* * *

AJ and Punk were sitting next to each other in the remotely warm café uncomfortably staring at the table. It's not that he did not enjoy her company, just never had they been in this position. Usually when they hung out it was fun, now there was the fear of being caught here. Things could get ugly with her and her boyfriend if he got the wrong idea of the two.

"Thanks for coming," she broke the silence, unable to bear it anymore.

Phil was happy the awkwardness was over. "Yeah, it's no problem, AJ. So how are you and Daniel?"

The Straight Edge Superstar soon noted not to mention her crippling relationship again. The pint-sized Diva broke down in tears at his question. His head jerked towards her head, trying to awkwardly pat her head.

"Umm…" The frantic WWE Champion looked around. All the others here weren't even paying attention to them; only one woman was as she glowered malevolently at him, jerking her chin as a sign to comfort the Diva.

Phil had no idea how to deal with situations like these. Now you could tell why his relationships pursued were always brief. Admittedly he had no tact.

Finally he motioned towards his chest. "I…umm…come on, bring it in, bring it in…" Thankfully the traumatized Diva melted into his arms crying her eyes out. The startled Superstar just kept repeating, "Its okay, its okay…. You're okay, you're okay…" while stroking her dark locks. Her head shot up, and she looked at him intently, still brushing away a few stray tears.

"We- We're fine," the pint sized woman said brokenly. It was only when she tightened her grasp, he realized she was gripping onto the sides of his hoodie.

The Second City Saint knew otherwise. "A.J, we both know that's a lie. You can tell me what's going on, you can trust me," he assured her softly.

The former firecracker nodded slowly and reluctantly. "H-He treats me like a possession….. even though he lost interest in me…. Daniel always accuses me of cheating on him…" Tears welled in her eyes at the memories. "That Championship changed him….. h-he isn't my Danny anymore. I-I get yelled at for no reason….he even tried to h-hit me once…"

She was full on sobbing now, and Punk felt a surge of anger towards his former friend while comforting a broken April. He knew he mistreated her, but he never thought Bryan would ever try to lay a hand on this woman. It made him sick that the man he'd once called his friend would stoop that low.

"Hey…shh...shhh… you're alright now….." he tried to soothe her, only for more tears to come. "A.J…" the WWE Champion started, "Just look at me, okay?" he asked desperately.

Her sobbing subsided a little, and then brought her head back from his chest. Her lashes were still wet with unshed tears.

"I ruined your shirt..." the distraught Diva murmured thickly, looking up at him. He noticed her hands were shaking, still clutching at his jacket sides tightly.

Phil brushed off the lone tears from her face, sighing heavily. "I don't care about that, April…" He pried her hands off, rubbing his thumbs along her hands to help pacify her.

Of all the things he thought would be on his agenda for the day, the Straight Edge Superstar wouldn't have guessed comforting a distressed and mistreated friend would be one of those things. Truth be told, he wasn't that close to her, they were just normal friends but he felt the overwhelming need to protect the petite Diva. She was just so fragile, so broken; sad… he needed to bring the old A.J back. The girl who used to laugh at his lame and nerdy jokes, who beat him at video games. He missed that A.J.

It was foreign to have a woman in his arms again. Punk never really was that type of guy, the one to understand women and to be a softy. It was always about his work for him, and maybe that's why his relationships were short-lived. The situation with A.J was different, he decided, All he needed to do was be her friend, to be there for her and probably convince her to break up with Daniel.

"A.J?" The tattooed man finally spoke after the battle of thoughts in his mind.

"Y-Yes?"

"I…" he ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to phrase this. "I want to help you through this. I can see it's hurting you, and since it's probably no hope in asking you to break up with him, at least let be here for you." He was silently pleading her with his eyes, and she looked away.

"I love him Phil… and deep down… I know he loves me too, he's just afraid of his feelings for me." Through her voice trembles, A.J said this with belief.

So the poor girl believes the crap Bryan's been feeding her. That would be something he'd need to work on.

"Oh come on A.J, think about how he treats you! Do you really think he does it out of love?!"

"I... I don't know!" she exploded into sobs again, this time trying to manage this herself. "I'm just afraid of w-what he'll do to me one day….. h-he threatened to ruin my life if I ever left him…"

Punk let the guilt sink in. Of course he should expect something like this instead of being frank with her. He really had no filter between his mouth and his brain.

"He calls me a distraction…" A.J whimpered, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. He sighed and swept the tears away from her face again. It was a wonder no one saw this yet, for it would surely be on Twitter. The only good thing was that there were no wrestling fans in this café.

"Dammit A.J, stop crying you're _NOT _a distraction!" he muttered into her ear.

"Daniel says I am…"

Punk rolled his eyes at this. "Well Daniel is a jackass, so it doesn't count."

That earned him a weak chuckle and a smack on the head.

"Listen, April..." he ran his free hand across his beard awkwardly, "I'll be here for you, okay? I promise. I know we're not the best of friends, but I can't help but protect you from this. I didn't know before, and I'm sorry."

_I'll be your protector_, he thought to himself privately. _At all costs._

* * *

_So, what do you think? Too corny? Or try something with less crying? Review and remember I'm open to requests!_

_-_SECC


	2. Nice Guys Finish Last

_A/N: I'm so sorry, I've been busy and stressed these days that i couldn't update my fics :c Anyways i'm back and especially after RAW i think i need to build up PunkLee again instead of this AJ/Cena crap. Anyways, who else saw Rollins, Ambrose and Reigns?! I'm so excited! This was written before Survivor Series by the way._

_#365 days Baby!_

* * *

John Cena couldn't understand. He did everything right, yet it wasn't enough for her. He whispered those sweet nothings girls loved to hear, took her out to the best restaurants in the area, took his time with her to not rush her into anything already.

Still wasn't enough. A.J Lee always was attracted to bad boys. One particular tattooed one she just couldn't stay away from.

The man he despised.

Yes, CM Punk always took something from him. First it was his WWE Championship back at Money in the Bank last year, then his spit as the face of the company, surpassed his merchandise sale and popularity, now his girl.

He should've seen this coming. All the little innuendos Punk managed to slip in during segments, the way she acted around him…. The signs were all in front of him. But he ignored them. Instead he chose to believe she had learned not to go back to jerks like him or Bryan.

How could he be so stupid? The times he caught him getting in her personal space… he always thought they were having arguments so he butted in for _her _protection. All the times she used late night work as an excuse… he could see it playing out in front of him now.

John decided to overlook these thoughts to focus on what just happened.

A.J had cost him the match.

A few minutes ago:

_John finally hit Punk the Five Knuckle Shuffle after about seven times during the match. Ryback was no threat, sine Punk had hit the GTA on him sometime before and he was out at the side of the ring. _

_Cena was setting Punk up for the Attitude Adjustment, blocking out the 'Cena Sucks!' chants throughout the arena. His main focus was Punk. Nothing could distract him from this._

_At least that's what he thought._

_Let's light it up!_

_He froze instantly, forgetting about the WWE Champion. His girlfriend came skipping down to the ring, wearing her customized version of his green 'Rise Above Hate' shirt. The crowd roared at the sight of her, though he wasn't all too happy._

_What did she think she was doing?! This was dangerous for her! Not only Ryback somewhere close… but also Punk. He left A.J scarred emotionally pretty bad and that meant for him to pick up the pieces to make her smile again. _

_She climbed up, leaning on the ropes and smiling at him. _

_He immediately started arguing with her. "A.J this isn't safe! Baby, just go backstage, we'll talk later!"_

_The 'Crazy Chick' was living up to the name, just staring at him and smiling uncannily. He was growing more and more frustrated by the second, too engrossed in shouting at his girlfriend to see CM Punk get up behind him._

_The Cenation Leader sure felt it. Punk it him with a roundhouse kick to the skull. A.J jumped down from the apron playing with the yellow bracelets her hands were adorned with, watching Punk tease his 'Going to Sleep' maneuver by mocking his opponent. _

_The crowd jeered in disapproval of the petite Diva's choice but she paid no attention to them. She was too engrossed in her 'former' lover performing his signature move on her current boyfriend._

_As John staggered to his feet, caught off guard, he was lifted onto Punk's shoulders and then the GTS connected. He was out cold._

"_1…2…3!" The three count was made and CM Punk had once again successfully retained his WWE Championship. The crowd was livid but AJ Lee just looked at the tattooed wrestler with admiration as he celebrated his win. John had rolled out of the ring, sitting on the barrier by the fans and looking shocked._

Currently in the ring, CM Punk and AJ Lee were locked in the battle of tongues right in the middle of the ring as John Cena looked on. Her legs around his rival's waist, title long forgotten on the matt as the two continued their lip lock. It made him sick to his stomach to see her making the same mistake again. Punk would break her heart again.

Punk and AJ broke apart, gasping for breath. The WWE Champion turn his head to smirk at the Cenation leader while A.J stroked her hand down his sweaty chest. Ryback had slinked away somewhere, seeing as the three had unsettled business.

Punk's hand then found their way to A.J's sides, grasping the green material ready to take it off. Oh no he's really gonna take it off, the poster boy thought. Vince will bust a vein if this happened.

The Voice of the Voiceless continued ridding the petite Diva of his shirt... only to reveal a yellow customized CM Punk 'Go to Sleep' shirt under. A.J started laughing her trademark crazy chick laugh as Punk cast a bored glance at his hunched figure. Picking up a mic and wrapping his free arm around A.J's waist, his rival began to speak to him.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming," The Straight Edge Superstar drawled. "A woman like A.J would never be satisfied by someone life yourself."

"No, she needs someone of her level, someone who could understand what's going on in her pretty little head, someone…." He trailed off, shooting a devilish smile at the Diva, making her melt. "Someone who can _rock her world._"

John shrugged, looking at the couple dejectedly as the WWE Universe started jeering at their Champion's words, though catcalls could be heard here and there. A.J then took the mic from Punk.

"First of all John you're definitely not my type, I don't appreciate all the flashy kid colors and the ass kissing." The firecracker leaned on the turnbuckle languidly. "Second… why would I even want to date you? You're so goody two shoes and frankly you cannot handle a woman like me. This," she motioned to herself, "Belongs to only the Best in the World. And you're kidding yourself if you ever thought I was actually serious whenever I said that I loved you."

The Cenation leader was pleading her with his eyes to stop but she still continued on goading him further off the edge.

"After all that crap Vickie put me through because of you… do you actually think I would date you without a reason? It was for Punk, even though he didn't want me to….I did it for the man I love… who is definitely not you!" she finished, laughing that insane laugh he used to call cute.

Punk swaggered up to her, planting a kiss on her lips and taking the microphone from her. "What kind of man would I be if I let my woman fight my battles for me? I didn't do it for myself; I did it to prove a point: A.J Lee will always be mine. Mind, body and _soul._ You stole what was always mine from me, so I took her back. And it's not as though she put up a fight or anything…. She _loves _me." He finished with a cocky smirk, eyeing the tiny Diva dressed in his gear. "Besides….. she looks better in my gear than your little fruity pebble idea going on with your shirts."

The crowd booed, thoroughly in the corner of the Cenation leader. They expect this from Punk but not from A.J. Never A.J.

The now-crowned power couple of the WWE began their battle of tongues again in the middle of the ring, blocking out the immense amount of jeers from the crowd and Cena's heartbroken face.

As he made his way backstage, he could help it but think…

_Nice guys finish last…_

_Because bad guys torment their minds…_

_Because good girls go bad…._

_Because girls don't give them a chance…._

* * *

_Sad on Cena's part, but i like it. How i wished Survivor Series would have ended, though i loved the actual ending with my NXT boys 3_


	3. Secrets

_New oneshot. One of the requested. Set in 2009, when Punk is World Champion and AJ is FCW Divas Champ._

_-SECC_

**_All WWE programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners._**

* * *

_She squirmed beneath him, meeting his dark eyes and meeting her mouth with hers, savoring the familiar cool feeling of his lip ring. His tongue darted past her lips, molding with hers in a battle of dominance._

_Her hands caressed his marked skin, tracing out the words 'Straight Edge' on his stomach. Nipping at her neck, his hand descended to the nether parts, sliding in a long finger into her core, causing a gasp to form on her perfect ruby lips. _

_Hands now gripping his long hair, she moaned as he added another digit, pumping efficiently inside of her._

_April felt the cool metal of his lip ring on her pert breast as he suckled her, not leaving the other unattended as he ground her teat between his thumb and index finger. She shuddered as she began to feel a moist tension between her legs._

"Did you hear about CM Punk possibly joining the FCW roster?" One of the Diva's broadcasted loudly, causing her little band of friends to gasp and giggle.

A.J was brought out of her train of thought when she heard this, but perked up to listen just for curiosity. Of course she knew he wasn't, but she wanted to know where they were going with this.

"Girl I hope he is. I've heard rumors about how _good _he is in the sheets if you know what I mean," Alicia giggled as she shared this information with the group.

The redhead Diva set her sights on A.J, who quickly turned her attention back to the comic book Phil had given her.

But Alicia was determined. "Yo A.J, come here for a sec!"

Groaning inwardly, the FCW Divas Champion stowed her comic away and got to her feet daintily, slinging her Championship over her shoulder and walked toward the small cluster of Divas.

"Yes..?" she asked expectantly, tapping her foot against the tile floor.

Alicia smiled, wrapping an arm around the petite Diva's shoulder. "Soo you and Punk have been spending a _lot_ of time together. Why didn't you tell us you knew him?"

"I don't," A.J said simply, "We just really hit it off when we met."

"So is he here to stay?" Raquel Diaz interjected, just wanting to get to the point already.

April turned her steely gaze to that of the new Diva. "No he isn't, he's just here to check out the talent here for a while. He's the World Heavyweight Champion after all, and I don't see him losing it anytime soon."

Before anyone else could ask her more questions, she marched off out of the locker room, bumping in someone in the process.

"Hey watch where you're- A.J?"

"Sorry," she squeaked out, moving past him to walk away but only for him to grab her by the waist to pull her back.

Punk shook his head, unconsciously worrying his lip ring. "Avoiding me now?"

"People are starting to ask questions," the petite Diva murmured, sending a pointed glare to the current World Heavyweight Champion.

He sighed, ushering her into the guest locker room he was staying in at the moment.

"So let them ask..." he replied playfully, backing her against the wall.

"I don't care…." Punk whispered darkly in her ear, teeth grazing her earlobe ever so slightly.

Her toned legs wrapped around his waist, grinding against his hardness as he slid her up the wall, hands on her ass for support.

Punk captured her mouth with his pierced one for a searing kiss, molding his tongue against her and tasting her sweet mouth. A.J's tiny hands knotted in his long her as he teasinginly dragged his tongue to her chest, looking up at her wide trusting brown eyes.

"April, do you like this shirt?"

"Yes I kinda do, it's— "

He cut her off impatiently. "I meant are you going to wear it in the near future?"

"No..?"

"Good." He ripped it off, unclasping her bra with a surprising speed and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, swirling his tongue over the hard peak and occupying the other breast with his hand ministrations. April's back arched back, trying as hard as she could to muffle the evident moan.

Pulling down her shorts as far as they could go, he pressed his hard cock against her wet, dripping core, teasingly dipping the head in her before slamming into her, stifling her gasp by kissing her hard.

His hands returned to her ass, gripping at her roundness and slamming her onto his length, burying himself deep inside her. Punk quickly picked up the pace, developing a rhythm as he groaned into her mouth at the clenching of her walls around his hardness.

April moaned in his mouth as she neared her climax, moving more fervently to his thrusts and sinking her nails into his back. Punk was past the point caring about pain as he emptied himself out in her, reaching his own peak the same time as hers.

Prying her legs from around his waist gently, he set her down on her feet, rapidly pulling back up her shorts and panties to cover her up, buttoning them swiftly before bending down to gave her back bra and leaving to find her a random one of her shirts, tossing it to her before finding one of his own and slipping it on, covering his marked skin from her view as she slowly buttoned the low cut shirt, running a hand against her own toned stomach briefly, inspecting it.

Phil caught her hand, replacing it with his own. "Don't. You're beautiful." He whispered, meeting her soft brown eyes with his shocking green ones burning with intensity.

"Now, I have a match against Dean Ambrose tonight….you know, Jon Moxley?"

AJ's face lit up with a smile. "Yes. He adores you, by the way. And he's really talented in the ring, so good luck with him!" She leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Punk chuckled slightly. "Now I know who to recommend for NXT in the future. And sweetheart, luck is for losers how many times do I have to say it?" he teased lightly.

Ignoring his teasing, she jumped the gun. "I thought there was a new season next year?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The Straight Edge Superstar smirked furtively. "Oh, you'll find about _that _sooner or later, babe."

The petite Champion gave him a pointed glare. "Tell me!" she commanded, hand on her hip.

"Uhhhh nope, I have a match now, maybe later…."

With that, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, running a hand through his long hair and picking up his World Heavyweight Championship before heading out the door.

AJ huffed, slinging her own Championship over her shoulder and plunked down on the plush armchair.

* * *

As soon as a sweaty Punk made his way through the door, AJ was onto him immediately.

"April…" he groaned, "I'm tired, can we do this later?"

"Nope," she flashed him a toothy smile. "You're supposed to tell me something? Well I'm curious. Tell me."

He rested his hands on her waist, steadying her hyper self. "Okay but you gotta promise you won't tell anyone..." he warned, placing a finger on her lips. She nodded silently, accepting.

"Next NXT season is for Diva rookies….and I suggested you," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in joy, meeting his mouth with her own, almost toppling them both over.


End file.
